


Laid Bare

by Faramirlover



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Underage!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ThorLoki Week Secret Santa present for lokichama over on tumblr. Basically a PWP with underage!Loki and bit of size different kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laid Bare

Loki is all slender limbs and delicate grace. Most of the time he exudes confidence, is so sure of himself, of his wit, of his looks, of his charms, should he choose to turn them on. It’s easy to forget, sometimes, how very young he still is, he walks, talks, dresses like an adult. He knows how to walk in to a room and own it. Knows what to say to make the people around him love him or hate him in whatever measure he so chooses. He wraps himself in a cold facade of indifference and lies.

He’s stripped of all facade here, as he’s stripped of all his clothes. Stretched out here in Thor’s bed he looks even less than his fifteen years. His wrists, when Thor presses them in to the sheets are unbearable thin, easy to fit both into one grip. Its times like this, when he’s covering Loki’s adolescent frame with his own that he’s reminded that he’s fucking a teenager.

"Thor! If you don’t hurry up and get inside me, I’ll leave you and find someone else to fuck me."

"You are an impatient child."

Thor has never found himself to be lacking in the trouser department but against Loki’s skinny body he’s almost unmanageably large. It takes forever to work Loki open enough to take him but they have plenty of practise. Despite his urgency, they both know Loki’s not ready to take him yet, he’s just getting frustrated. Thor’s worked three fingers into him already and has been setting a steady pace, glancing against his prostate every few thrusts, enough to keep him on edge -  when combined with the lazy fist he has wrapped around Loki’s cock - but not enough to bring him off.

He pulls out his fingers, smothers the predicted protest with a well-timed flick of his wrist, and dips down to flick his tongue over his Lube slick pucker. That’s enough to keep him quiet and Thor spends the next few minutes alternating between long rough licks and dipping a pointed tongue inside, reducing Loki, at last, to a whimpering mess.

"I should keep you like this," he says, pulling back to nip at the soft pale skin of Loki’s arse cheek, already ruby red from the spanking he received earlier "quiet and desperate for my cock. Head Bitch Loki tamed at last."

"Get on with it you brute!"

"You’ll get what I decide to give you."

The move that Loki pulls next is a rush and completely surprising from someone so much smaller than himself. From where he’s balanced above him, Loki is smug, long black hair in complete disarray, flush high in his cheeks, and utterly breathtaking.

"You should know by now, I take what I want."

With that he takes hold of Thor’s cock and sinks down on to it in one swift move. they both freeze, Thor overwhelmed at the velvety, tight heat, Loki surprised, even after all this time, at Thor’s girth. After a breathless moment they start to move together, Loki barely able to pull himself up leaving Thor to grind up rather than thrust.

It doesn’t last long, not once Thor gets Loki back on his back, leaving him able to thrust properly, hard enough that they shift up the bed until Loki’s head is bumping against the wall.

Watching Loki come is a wonderful thing. He’s sensitive enough that he can come without a hand laid on his cock, just a particularly firm thrust against his sweet spot has his toppling over the edge, eyes screwed shut as he sobs his way through it. Nothing else is needed to make Thor come and he topples over the edge moments later, burying his face in the soft sweet smelling mess of Loki’s hair.

Afterwards Loki lets him snuggle close without complaining of being babied, the only time he can get away with it.

"So, old man, round two?"

Bloody insatiable teenager.

"Depends, finished all your homework for tomorrow?"

"Fuck you."

"Shut up, brat."

"Make me."

Who is he to disobey a command like that?


End file.
